bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Brony Wiki:Zgłoszenia - Archiwum Październik 2013
|-|Celestia= Plimwie 250px Wiem że ma małe szanse i wypadła dosyć słabo przy poprzedniej pracy, ale czas mnie gonił i nie mogę zapisywać, ponieważ skończyła mi się wersja próbna (nie pytajcie jak zapisuję prace), a nie mogę też wczytywać. Chyba najbardziej nie wyszedł mi ogon Luny. Plimwie (dyskusja) 19:06, paź 4, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Gdyby nie brak rogów byłabym za, bo obrazek bardzo mi się podoba, jednak brak rogów to duży minus u tak wyjątkowych klaczy, więc póki nie dodasz rogów, o co bym bardzo prosiła, nie mogę głosować za dodaniem do galerii. 21:21, paź 4, 2013 (UTC) Dziękuję, za szybką reakcje, teraz mogę zmienić swój głos na akceptujący, co bardzo mnie cieszy. 21:41, paź 4, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie 1. Za dodaniem do galerii Luny , a także do galerii Celestii (którą stworze zaraz po zakończeniu głosowania). 2. Za [[User:Sarnna|''Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 20:02, paź 4, 2013 (UTC) 3. Za [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 22:23, paź 4, 2013 (UTC) Kategoria:Organizacja 4. Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 08:54, paź 5, 2013 (UTC) Tiger beetle 250px Tiger beetle (dyskusja) 16:56, paź 24, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie: # Za AgnessAngel (Tablica) 19:04, paź 24, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 17:14, paź 24, 2013 (UTC) # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 18:57, paź 24, 2013 (UTC) |-|Luna= Plimwie 250px Wiem że ma małe szanse i wypadła dosyć słabo przy poprzedniej pracy, ale czas mnie gonił i nie mogę zapisywać, ponieważ skończyła mi się wersja próbna (nie pytajcie jak zapisuję prace), a nie mogę też wczytywać. Chyba najbardziej nie wyszedł mi ogon Luny. Plimwie (dyskusja) 19:06, paź 4, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Gdyby nie brak rogów byłabym za, bo obrazek bardzo mi się podoba, jednak brak rogów to duży minus u tak wyjątkowych klaczy, więc póki nie dodasz rogów, o co bym bardzo prosiła, nie mogę głosować za dodaniem do galerii. 21:21, paź 4, 2013 (UTC) Dziękuję, za szybką reakcje, teraz mogę zmienić swój głos na akceptujący, co bardzo mnie cieszy. 21:41, paź 4, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie 1. Za dodaniem do galerii Luny , a także do galerii Celestii (którą stworze zaraz po zakończeniu głosowania). 2. Za [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 20:02, paź 4, 2013 (UTC) 3. Za [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 22:23, paź 4, 2013 (UTC) Kategoria:Organizacja 4. Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 08:54, paź 5, 2013 (UTC) Sarnna 250px Soł, pomyślałam, że można by zapełnić trochę galerię, więc przesyłam starą Lunę z maja. Mam nadzieję, że anatomia żyrafy nie jest jakoś bardzo krzywdząca c:. [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 19:05, paź 8, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Mimo długiej szyi i tak jest cudowna.AgnessAngel (Tablica)21:11, paź 8, 2013 (UTC) Zią, kuco żyrafy rządzą :'D Bardzo ładna Luna. Fretkoid (dyskusja) 19:13, paź 8, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie #Za AgnessAngel (Tablica)21:11, paź 8, 2013 (UTC) #Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 19:13, paź 8, 2013 (UTC) #Za [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 21:13, paź 8, 2013 (UTC) Rani19xx 300px [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 11:41, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) A zaryzykuje. Dyskusja Piękna praca bez dwóch zdań :) Barym (Tablica) 14:50, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie # Za [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 09:50, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 11:50, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) # Za Barym (Tablica) 14:50, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) # Za AgnessAngel (Tablica) 22:14, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) Sand Hourglass 250px Pierwsza Luna w życiu. I nie ma konturu, '''specjalnie'. [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 19:24, paź 17, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Ogólnie bardzo ładna Luna, ale gdy decydujesz się na technikę bez konturową, trzeba niestety pobawić się w cieniowanie, by części ciała jednak sprawiały wrażenie oddzielonych, a nie zlewających się ze sobą, jak np. tu Fretkoid (dyskusja) 19:58, paź 17, 2013 (UTC) Czemu ja na to nie wpadłam? Nawet nie wiedziałam gdzie zrobić znaczek, bo nie wiedziałam która to noga. Nieogar. [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 20:06, paź 17, 2013 (UTC) Podobnie jak Iga ;) Bardzo ładna Luna, jednak by było widać więcej na obrazku, wystarczą cienie. [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 10:14, paź 18, 2013 (UTC) Wiem, że już po dyskusji i Luna została dodana do galerii (z czego bardzo się cieszę) ale czy mogłabym wymienić obrazek, bo jak mówiłyście zlewają się kolory, więc przyciemniłam. [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 14:49, paź 18, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie # Za [[User:Sarnna|''Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 19:39, paź 17, 2013 (UTC) # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 19:58, paź 17, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 10:14, paź 18, 2013 (UTC) # Za AgnessAngel (Tablica) 11:36, paź 18, 2013 (UTC) Rani19xx |250px Efekty braku photoshopa x.x To nie oznacza, że przestałam rysować c: Dyskusja: Głosowanie: # Za AgnessAngel (Tablica) 19:16, paź 18, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 17:18, paź 18, 2013 (UTC) # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 18:59, paź 18, 2013 (UTC) |-|Rarity= Amiiś :3 250px Niektórzy już widzieli, ale co tam. Rarcia narysiana ołówkiem c: Dyskusja Anatomia znacznie poprawiona, natomiast nie podobają mi się te zaokrąglone kopyta, jak jakieś balony dmuchane ;-;. I jeszcze popracowałabym nad buźką, pyszczek jest taki...za wysoko może. Chyba zrobię bloga o poprawnej anatomii kuca jak mi się będzie nudzic xd. Mimo to - nadal jestem za. Jak mówiłam, nie musi byc to dzieło sztuki, wystarczy że będzie schludne i estetyczne, a takie jest. [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 19:14, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) Okej. Zapamiętam. Niżej pyszczek i nie robić balonów xd --[[User:Amiiś :3|Amiiś :3]] [[Message_Wall:Amiiś :3|'Tablica wiadomości']] 20:38, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie # Za [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 19:14, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 20:36, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 12:09, paź 20, 2013 (UTC) # Za AgnessAngel (Tablica) 20:40, paź 20, 2013 (UTC) |-|Fluttershy= Amiiś :3 Obrazek narysowałam na tablecie i trochę mi to zajęło. Osobiście nie podoba mi się to, że skrzydło wyrasta z nogi... Ale ogólnie z obrazka jestem zadowolona. 250px Dyskusja: Kucyk nie wygląda zbyt dobrze niestety. Jedno skrzydło jest wyraźnie większe od drugiego, nogi nie posiadają żadnego kształtu, a to że skrzydło wyrasta z jednej z nich powoduje, iż wygląda to jakby kucyk składał się z samych skrzydeł, nóg i głowy, nie posiadając zaś tułowia. Głowa jest ładna , ale nad resztą trzeba jeszcze popracować. AgnessAngel (Tablica) 19:21, paź 8, 2013 (UTC) Oj, ja też na nie. Kucyk nie powinien mieć tak belkowatych nóg, powinny rozszerzać się ku dołowi, co raczej wiesz, bo widzę to na innych twoich pracach. No i ta nieszczęsna różnica w rozmiarze skrzydeł + fakt, że jedno wychodzi z nogi, jak sama zauważyłaś. Ale skoro sama to zauważyłaś, czemu nie zrobiłaś nic by to poprawić? ;-; Fretkoid (dyskusja) 17:50, paź 8, 2013 (UTC) Mi natomiast poza ciałem nie podoba się to, że jedno oko jest 4 razy większe od drugiego. Wiem, że chodzi o perspektywę patrzenia, ale ona nie wpływa na wielkośc oka tylko na szerokość, że tak to ujmę. Kolorystyka nietrafiona, Flutter ma znacznie jaśniejszą grzywę, ciemniejsze oczy, no i szkoda że nie ma ucha >.<. Wiem, że dla autora z reguły przejscie z parówkowych kucyków do takich jest dużym osiągnięciem, ale nadal.... kuc wygląda niestarannie. Spróbuj pocwiczyć rysowanie kuca najpierw na papierze, potem bierz się za kompa. [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 18:21, paź 8, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie: #Przeciw AgnessAngel (Tablica)19:25, paź 8, 2013 (UTC) #Przeciw Fretkoid (dyskusja) 17:51, paź 8, 2013 (UTC) #Przeciw [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 18:21, paź 8, 2013 (UTC) #Przeciw [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 21:13, paź 8, 2013 (UTC) Amiiś :3 296px|A oto on Za Waszymi radami narysowałam na kartce. Dość długo mi to zajęło, ale mi się podoba. Dyskusja Jest naprawdę ładnie. AgnessAngel (Tablica) 17:24, paź 11, 2013 (UTC) To pozwolicie, że dodam do galerii Fluttershy? Na galerię Rainbow poczekam. c: @Iga: Tak, twoje pyszki są słodziachne *Q* Choć mi tak dobrze nie wyszły xdxd [[Użytkownik:Amiiś :3|Amiiś :3]] Tablica wiadomości Bardzo słodkie na prawdę :3 Ali coraz lepiej rysuje ! [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 11:29, paź 13, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie # Za. AgnessAngel (Tablica) 17:25, paź 11, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 16:43, paź 11, 2013 (UTC) # Za. Wyszło słodko, czyżby mój styl pyszczków? c: Fretkoid (dyskusja) 16:49, paź 11, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 11:29, paź 13, 2013 (UTC) Zenilla 250px Flutty ze zwierzątkami.Robione w dwie godziny.Przperaszxam za wygumkowanego nietoperza oraz za jakość ale ABBY przestał mnie kochać i skanowaląm za pomocą MP (czy NP) Nawigatora. Szczurek Nocy 17:44, paź 12, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Trochę nieanatomiczna poza, nogi (zwłaszcza tylne), strasznie dziwnie się zaginają, biedaczka ma je chyba połamane. Ale tak czy siak ładna praca. Fretkoid (dyskusja) 18:28, paź 12, 2013 (UTC) Wymazany nietoperz niszczy wygląd obrazka, staje się on przez to brudny i niestaranny. Przednie nogi kucyka wydają się być dłuższe od tylnych,tylne zaś wyglądają na połamane jak zresztą napisała wcześniej Iga. Skrzydło jest raczej zbyt małe, zaś uszy wrastają gdzieś z poza głowy, albo głowa ma okropnie zdeformowany kształt. AgnessAngel (Tablica) 04:04, paź 13, 2013 (UTC) Mi się praca podoba i jestem za [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 11:29, paź 13, 2013 (UTC) Praca rzeczywiście nie jest idealna i pozostawia wiele do życzenia - jednak uważam, że galeria nie musi być złożona z samych dzieł sztuki. Jeśli ktoś chce przejrzeć rysunkowy warsztat naszej wiki, to czemu by nie mógł obejrzeć takiej pracy? Moim zdaniem obraz jest staranny i uroczy, na nietoperza nawet nie zwróciłam uwagi. No i takie pytanie - są 3 za, jeden przeciw a praca przechodzi jak są 4 za. Nie sądzę aby Barym nas uratował w tej sytuacji - co robić ;-;? [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 10:25, paź 13, 2013 (UTC) Nie mam pojęcia ;-; Nie gadałaś z nim ostatnio, nie wiesz czy w ogóle czyta te zgłoszenia? ;-; Fretkoid (dyskusja) 19:12, paź 13, 2013 (UTC) W sumie gadałam, ale akurat o tym zapomniałam XD. Powiem mu jutro/wtedy kiedy będzie ;-; [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 22:25, paź 13, 2013 (UTC) Na prośbę Sary jestem ;-; Co do rysunku - anatomia może idealna nie jest, ale przynajmniej widać, że jest to kucyk a nie kisiel z nogami. Jestem za. Barym (Tablica) 14:46, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie # Za [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 17:48, paź 12, 2013 (UTC) # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 18:27, paź 12, 2013 (UTC) # Przeciw AgnessAngel (Tablica) 04:04, paź 13, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 11:29, paź 13, 2013 (UTC) # Za Barym (Tablica) 14:48, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) Magdziaa 250px Mam nadzieję, że nie zabijecie mnie za te skrzydła i tylną lewą nogę. Rysunek dość stary, lecz jeden z tych, który uważam za swoje lepsze. Magdziaa (dyskusja) 09:36, paź 13, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Za [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 11:58, paź 13, 2013 (UTC) # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 10:04, paź 13, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 10:21, paź 13, 2013 (UTC) # Za Barym (Tablica) 14:50, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) # Za AgnessAngel (Tablica) 22:12, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) Tiger beetle 350px Tiger beetle (dyskusja) 09:30, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Rysianie lvl up! :3 Barym (Tablica) 14:50, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie # Za [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 09:50, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 11:50, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) # Za Barym (Tablica) 14:50, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) # Za AgnessAngel (Tablica) 22:13, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) Sarnna 250px Soł, pomyślałam że poeksperymentuję rysowanie kuca ze stylem, jaki wypracowałam dla ludzi. Efekt nie jest najpiękniejszy, ale do galerii może się nadaje. [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 18:22, paź 16, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Może pyszczek troszkę dziwnie wyszedł, ale who cares, to jest cudne <3 Śliczne cieniowanie. Fretkoid (dyskusja) 18:37, paź 16, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 18:37, paź 16, 2013 (UTC) # Za AgnessAngel (Tablica) 21:24, paź 16, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 13:04, paź 17, 2013 (UTC) Rani19xx |250px Efekty braku photoshopa x.x To nie oznacza, że przestałam rysować c: Dyskusja: Głosowanie: # Za AgnessAngel (Tablica) 19:16, paź 18, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 17:18, paź 18, 2013 (UTC) # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 18:59, paź 18, 2013 (UTC) Sand Hourglass 250px Nanananana Fluttershy. Ostatnio jakoś chce mi sie rysować postacie z kanonu, w dodatku innymi stylami XD [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 10:42, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie: # Za AgnessAngel (Tablica) 13:22, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 13:45, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 14:41, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) |-|Rainbow= Amiiś :3 296px|A oto on Za Waszymi radami narysowałam na kartce. Dość długo mi to zajęło, ale mi się podoba. Dyskusja Jest naprawdę ładnie. AgnessAngel (Tablica) 17:24, paź 11, 2013 (UTC) To pozwolicie, że dodam do galerii Fluttershy? Na galerię Rainbow poczekam. c: @Iga: Tak, twoje pyszki są słodziachne *Q* Choć mi tak dobrze nie wyszły xdxd [[Użytkownik:Amiiś :3|Amiiś :3]] Tablica wiadomości Bardzo słodkie na prawdę :3 Ali coraz lepiej rysuje ! [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 11:29, paź 13, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie # Za. AgnessAngel (Tablica) 17:25, paź 11, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 16:43, paź 11, 2013 (UTC) # Za. Wyszło słodko, czyżby mój styl pyszczków? c: Fretkoid (dyskusja) 16:49, paź 11, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 11:29, paź 13, 2013 (UTC) Sand Hourglass 250px Stary rysunek, z kwietnia. Całkowicie zapomniałam o nim, koleżanka mi przypomniała. [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 09:21, paź 20, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Za [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 12:09, paź 20, 2013 (UTC) #Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 11:54, paź 20, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości''']] 11:58, paź 20, 2013 (UTC) # Za AgnessAngel (Tablica) 20:40, paź 20, 2013 (UTC)